A structure, such as a garage, storage unit, or warehouse, typically has one or more doors to the exterior environment. In many cases, these doors are overhead doors that are formed in sections and slide overhead along a track. Most doors, including overhead doors, are surrounded by a door jamb. The door jamb frames the door, and in some cases, provides support for the door. In the case of an exterior overhead door, the door jamb is frequently constructed with a beveled edge near the ground. The beveled edge typically creates a small gap or opening at the bottom of the jamb where the overhead door meets the jamb. The small opening is large enough for pests, such as insects or rodents, to enter the structure. The small opening is often plugged with steel wool, plastic foam, or another material, in an attempt to keep pests out of the structure. However, such materials are unsightly, and are often damaged or swept away during cleaning, or chewed through by rodents. These shortcomings may be unacceptable to the owner or manager of the structure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a protective device to close off the opening formed at the bottom of the door jamb.